Lovers By Night
by Porsche101
Summary: Just a little snapshot of how two lovers act around each other at night when no one is looking. SkipperxMarlene. Read and Review!


_Author's Note:_

_This is more graphic than anything I have ever written… just giving you a heads up if you don't like that sort of thing… like French kissing and crap… lol! Look away if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff. R&R!_

* * *

"Haha! Checkmate, Kowalski!" Private exclaimed with a laugh, breaking the silence in the HQ.

Skipper looked over and saw the two penguins at the checkerboard, Kowalski having a look of shock on his face. It was obvious that the intellectual hadn't been planning on Private winning.

"Wh-what? How could I lose? I calculated each and every move as perfection!" He flipped through his notebook and abacus, trying to find the error.

"Perhaps you miscarried the two again?" Skipper asked with a smirk and his flippers crossed. He was sitting by the TV watching _Hard Target _with Rico, which he had to admit, it was a pretty good movie choice after watching _Gran Torino_.

Kowalski glared slightly at his leader, which he has known since they were little puffballs of down feathers. "Aren't you and Marlene supposed to be doing something tonight?"

Skipper grinned like a lovesick schoolgirl. The two had been going out for four months now and everything was going perfect so far. Skipper had never been happier in his life and he could say that with a lie detector attached.

Rico snickered beside him.

"By golly, you're right." Skipper hopped up and made his way to the ladder. "Kowalski, make sure this place stays shipshape. Rico," Skipper gave him a pleading look as he turned his eyes toward him, "no metal in the microwave, please?"

"Yack, yack!" Rico replied with his tongue hanging out of his mouth before he turned back to the TV, just in time to see a bomb go off. _"Kaboom!"_

Skipper groaned and rolled his eyes at his team. He turned around and climbed the ladder.

"Have fun, Skipper!" Private called before he closed the manhole lid.

"Bunch of knuckleheads, they are." Skipper chuckled. He dove into the water and made his way to the otter exhibit.

He waddled his way in, making faint footprints on the concrete with his wet feet. Skipper grinned as he took in Marlene standing in the middle of the room. "Hey, there."

"Hi, Skippy." She walked forward and hugged Skipper, her lips stretching into a smile as his flippers wound their way around her. She turned her head and kissed his neck affectionately and played with the black feathers on his back, bringing a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"You ready?" Skipper asked her as they released each other.

"Always, Skipper."

That night they were planning on going to the top of Marlene's habitat to stargaze. They both thought it was a good way to spend the night. They do it every time there's a clear night, which wasn't very often since they were in New York City.

They made their way outside and climbed the habitat, feeling for the familiar grooves in the side of the rock.

They both sighed as they reached the top, always satisfied that they made a successful climb. The couple sat side by side, Skipper's flipper wrapped around her and Marlene's head on his steady shoulder.

"I love this, Skipper. I'm so glad that we don't have to worry about hiding our feelings for each other anymore," Marlene sighed as she continued to mess with his jet black feathers, feeling the silkiness of them.

"Hm, if only I was a little stronger in the beginning… we could have been together earlier." Skipper shrugged slightly.

"I would have rather given it a little time. I like the timing just the way it is. And you're right… if only I was stronger as well. But you can never be sure about what others are thinking, much less their own feelings."

Skipper jerked slightly as a chill ran through his spine. Marlene had hit the spot on his back that was the most ticklish. He sighed as he felt her going over the same spot over and over again, but using a bit of her nails.

Marlene giggled. "There's a spot on everyone, Skipper."

Skipper opened his eyes and looked to the sky. "Yeah…" He glanced over at her as she looked up as well, the stars reflected in her hazel eyes. He was afraid of telling her how much he loved her, fearing of losing her.

They both gasped as they saw a shooting star streak across the night sky, its tail standing out among the rest of the stars.

"Wow… this night would be so much better if this wasn't concrete." She reached back and rubbed the base of her tail.

Skipper frowned as he removed his flipper from her, trying to think how he could make it more comfortable for her. He grinned and wrapped his flippers around her again and lifted her up over his leg.

"Skipper, what are you…?" she trailed off as she felt something warm and soft behind her.

"Can't have my girlfriend hurting, now can I?"

She closed her eyes and smiled as he let her lean her head against his chest. She felt his slow breathing up against her back. "Thanks, Skipper."

"It's no problem, Marlene. Not at all." He pressed her further into him, enjoying the feeling of their heat combining into one.

"I never thought I'd get this close to you before. You know, when we weren't going out. I thought that you just saw us as friends but… now we're more." She lifted her head and looked up at him. She placed a paw on the side of his head and smiled as he leaned into it.

"I know. I've never let anyone get this close to me before. At least, not like this." He gestured slightly at the otter sitting between his legs. He felt her scoot up onto him, allowing their heads to be right next to each other.

"I… I love you, Skipper," Marlene whispered, her nose pressed into his neck to breathe in his scent.

Skipper's eyes widened but they became relaxed as a smile appeared on his bill. "I love you too, Marlene. With all my heart."

Marlene smiled at the vibrations in Skipper's chest as he said that. She had wanted to hear that from him for a while now and now that she did it was a dream come true.

He sighed. "My cold, black heart."

Marlene laughed. "Oh, come on now! I don't think you have a cold black heart!" Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. She smiled as she played it over in her head. "If I did, would I do this?"

"M-Marlene, what are you…?" Skipper asked as she turned around to face him directly, feeling slight pressure as her legs wrapped around him underneath his belly.

He closed his eyes as Marlene kissed up full on his bill, her hands slowly sliding down his body to his hips. Skipper felt another chill go through his body and flinched. His expression immediately smoothed out as her paws traveled back up the opposite way his feathers laid on his backside.

She held onto his strong back as she ran her tongue along the inside of his beak, enjoying the taste. She couldn't help but smile as Skipper moaned.

"Hoover Dam… so much for stargazing…" Skipper panted. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against hers. His flippers slid down from her waist to the small of her back so he could lean over her and still keep her legs wrapped around him. _This otter is going to be the death of me._

Marlene giggled. "Would you rather stargaze?" She watched him as he opened his eyes again.

"Marlene, I wouldn't rather be doing anything else than this." He leaned down and kissed her again, but with a sweeter passion.

"Hm, you're already cute and cuddly. You don't need to pretend," she said once his beak moved to her neck to let her talk.

"I can be cute and cuddly if you catch me in the moment. And boy am I drowning in it." He pressed his forehead against hers again to stare into her eyes, blue against hazel.

She moved her arms from around his torso to his neck. She kissed the left edge of his beak and moved across his face so she could continue to kiss the right side of his neck. "If only we could get this kind of personal time during the day. Of course… unless you can send the boys away…" She grinned.

"Hm, I wish I could, Marlene. But we're on a schedule. A strict schedule that cannot be broken." He leaned away from her but when he saw the sad look on her face he pressed her into him again. "Maybe when I give them a day off I can come over here."

Marlene sighed sadly and laid her head on his chest, giving her access to his heartbeat. "I know how busy you are." She moved her arms down and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

She groaned as Skipper pressed his beak up against her neck, feeling him nuzzling her.

"Don't worry, I won't let it get in the way," he whispered against her fur. "I love you too much for my own good." He smiled as Marlene giggled softly.

"I know you do. I feel the same way."

The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company through the relaxed silence.

_Wow… who knew I would love Skipper so much like I do now? He's the perfect lover once I got through to him. Through that thick skull and shell of his… I just hope it doesn't end too soon. _

_I've never felt this way before… she's so beautiful and so independent yet so… lovable. So this is what love feels like… it's the most gorgeous feeling in the world. Next thing I know I'll be taking time off for her… the boys will be too for her and me. But she's worth it. _

_She's my world, now. _

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I hope you all enjoyed this little love fic! This is more than just a little fluff… I just thought I'd post this for you to keep you occupied while I work on the sixth chapter of Torn in Two. I had this idea while I was watching the fireworks on the fifth (the fourth got rained out) and I had to write it out :) _


End file.
